


Dawn's Early Light

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else gets to see her like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn's Early Light

The flash of the camera going off wakes her but Kara stubbornly refuses to open her eyes.

"Jimmy..." She protests, waving a hand. "Put that thing down and come back to bed." Another flash, another photo taken, and she groans. "Jimmy! Bed. Now."

"In a minute," is his mumbled response and she doesn't need her enhanced hearing to know he's shuffling around the room, checking angles and lining up another shot, "the light is perfect."

Opening one eye, she gives him a look of affectionate annoyance. "Do you really need more pictures of me?"

He lifts his gaze from the camera, eyes full of so many things. So very serious, solemn and painfully full of love. "As if I could ever have enough."

As always, she melts at that look and smiles - albeit sleepily - at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn adorable." She points at him. "With the eyes, and the floppy hair and the cuteness. Stop that." He grins, lopsided, inordinately pleased with her words and she laughs. "I said stop being adorable. Don't get more adorable."

"Can't help it." He looks down quickly, seeing the shot and taking it. Knowing that one, of Kara, in his bed, all rumpled sheets, messy blonde hair, eyes alight with laughter, with the whole alien sex goddess aura about her...that one will be his favorite. It's Kara at her most pure essence. Life. She is, like her cousin, irresistible to the world and he knows, before long, he'll have to share her with them just like whoever Superman goes home to. If he goes home to anybody. Jimmy thinks he does. Not that the big guy will share. Though, CK probably knows if Superman trusted him enough to let Kara live with his family.

"No, I guess you can't." She agrees, sitting up, not bothering to cover herself with the sheet, bringing one leg up so she can rest an elbow on her knee. "Which, by the way, am totally not complaining about."

"Good." He moves, lining the camera to catch the look on her face. He likes seeing Kara like this. Relaxed, lazy, with no pretense. No one else gets to see her like this. Not even her cousin and he's jealous of it. He doesn't want anyone else to see her like this. This...this, he likes to think, is just for him.

And, with the look Kara gives him in the next picture, he knows it is.

The next time she asks him to come back to bed, he doesn't protest. The light will be even better tomorrow.

Somehow, with Kara it always is.


End file.
